


Untold story of Inline Hockey.

by Rachel_singh



Category: Sports - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hockey, Ice Skating, India, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_singh/pseuds/Rachel_singh
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

As most people must not be aware about INLINE HOCKEY.  
You must have seen cricket,football,badminton,tennis which are really famous sports in India.  
Even I was not knowing about this amazing game until I came across one of the Inline Hockey player who is representing India. 

Let me introduce you with the sport. Inline hockey is a variant of hockey played on a smooth surface, with players using inline skates to move and hockey sticks to shoot a hard, plastic puck into their opponent's goal to score points.There are five players including the goalkeeper from each team.

The story of this player inspired me this much, that it made me write this article for him. What made him different from other youngsters is his passion for skating and hockey as many other wants to become a cricketer as they have seen Great legends like Virat kohli, Sachin Tendulakar sir, MS Dhoni, Kapil Dev sir,etc.who inspires them from their childhood. 

Even the player whom I am talking about was a crickter too but still he followed his love for skating. He manages really well with his studies and game. 

He is a captain and he must be having many responsibilities and also needs to handle team during the match by need of more confidence to make his team members confident too. 

You must be wondering, what is great in that even in junior cricket team a captain has all these responsibilities and ofcourse in other sports also.  
But here the thing is people don't know much about these Inline hockey heroes who have won many trophies and medals for India. 

The question I want to ask you is,why people don't take interest to see these players who do hardwork day and night for their country. They should also be given that much love as you all give to crickters. There should more encouragement by giving them more opportunities and helping them for their playing equipments.

A few years back I asked a kid who was playing cricket, that what he wants to become, he replied that he wants to become an actor or a cricketer because his mother told him that these two fields have more name and fame with good amount of money. 

Why do people want to become soo rich who doesn't follow their real passion? Is fame only the thing needed? Should we don't realise our real face and go for money? 

I know I have taken this article out of the track but these questions are really important I felt. We can encourage kids and upcoming sportsmen to play their passion and talent and not for money and fame.

Let's keep this discussion aside and let me tell you more about the Inline hockey player I am talking about in this article. He told me that he never quit studying but focused on it during exams and game during match time. To all the students who wants to do their passion and studying simultaneously then they should see him as an example.

Under his captaincy in 2018 Asian Championship it was the first time in history that India won a bronze medal, an international medal in Inline Hockey. That must be a proud moment for his team and their family and for India too.

Atlast, I want to thank all those Inline Hockey heroes for making India proud of you and making a great history. Also I want to thank all those players who are representing India at their levels, your efforts do counts. Maybe you are unknown heroes but believe me someday you and the country will be very happy to see those medals and trophies you won for India.

I will be writing more about him, till then stay safe and comment down how did you like this article.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A athlete challenges and problems are not less. The hard work they do is countless and appreciable. In this part I will be telling you more about the Inline Hockey player whose story I discussed in first part.

We all are in quarantine these days and some of you must be thinking about how to spend time properly, how do athletes spending their time. The Inline Hockey player whom I am talking about is utilising his time in workout at home, spending time with family, gaining good values by watching Ramayan, exploring things, completing college projects and much more. You can also spend good quality time with family, explore and improve your talents, do exersise to stay fit, read good books, learn good values and can do more.

A few days back I was wondering about the feeling after wearing a India's blazer. I asked the player about it and he defined it as a very patriotic feeling and gets goosebumps when the they sings National Anthem and a flashback of where their journey from where they had started and where they are. It reminds them how the warriors fought to the raise the Tiranga. How great moment it would be and I think everyone should strive to raise their countries flags to the it at the top.It must be soo proud moment for their parents to see their children achieving their dreams and goals. Parents do soo much for their children that cannot be explained in words. 

Anger is needed to get will power to achieve something but when this anger crosses a certain line, it becomes danger as a person forgets everything they know. We get angry because of something and in that we also sometimes shout on our parents and a few times disrespect them. Parents support us soo much that they can do anything for us, from our childhood from buying the favourite toy to our education and futher. They work hard for us so that we stay happy. In our happiness they find theirs.  
The Inline Hockey player parents have supported him too from waking him up at 3 am for practice to financial support ,they did everything they could. It is just soo brilliant.

With parents support it could be more good if government invest money for the infrastructure for Inline Hockey and all the other sports which are still not getting more priorities so that India is always forward in all sports. Inline Hockey player told me that the ground on which they practice is different from the grounds in abroad and it makes a difference on their perfomance.  
We can help them by recognizing sports as an industry and by promoting industry-based sports education programmes.

Have you ever notice yourself while watching any match of any sport and if any player makes a mistake, you immediately abuse them by saying " how bad player he is, who selected him" , "he can't even do this?" and much more but during this you forget the hard work and struggle they did to come till here. They do workout for more than hours a human needs to sleep. They sacrifice their favourite dishes so that they can stay fit. They take very strict diet, eat more of proteins and less sugar with no fat and limited carbohydrates foods. 

It is very easy to say a player such things but when you will realise about them you will never repeat it. Respect each and every sportsmen as even they need support from audience.  
They come from many different backgrounds and for some representing their country is soo much for them. Respect their sportsman spirit. 

Thank you


End file.
